1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is devices for assisting in opening a residential style trash can lid and keeping it open and more particularly toward a handle that can be attached to the trash containers that can cause the lid to be opened without the hands having to touch the often and usually unhygienic lid. The device also provides a means to prop the lid open while transferring refuse into the garbage can and can be closed when finished without having to touch the trash can lid with bare hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trash containers used in residential dwellings are convenient and suited well for pickup from garbage trucks. Typically, there is a receptacle with a substantially square or rectangular shaped opening at the top that has a lid attached to it. The lid is usually attached to one side of the square opening through hinges that allow the lid to move from the open and closed positions without having to be removed completely from the trash can. The lid covers the receptacle to keep the trash and odors in and to keep rain, debris, animals and any other unwanted items out.
When transferring garbage into the trash container the user typically must open the lid with his or her hands and either flip the lid entirely over along the hinge to place the garbage therein or hold the lid open with his or her free hand.
This process leads to a hygiene and a hands-free problem as the lid can be contaminated with foul refuse that has been thrown therein or difficult to lift the lid while carrying trash or one or more trash bags in one or both hands. It is the object of the instant invention to provide a simple device and method of opening the lid without the use of bare or both hands and also the option of keeping the lid open while in use and closing easily thereafter thereby removing the necessity of having to touch the container with bare or both hands. This reduces the unpleasant hygienic side effect of handling refuse which can range from foul odor to potential illness-inducing germs coming into contact with the user's hands. Furthermore, it is a further object of the instant invention to provide a device that is separate from the lid and that can be more easily kept clean and adapted to any other similarly shaped and sized trash receptacle.